This research is concerned primarily with characterizing cytogenetic aspects of lymphoid malignancies and the use of specialized cells for gene mapping. We have determined that rearrangement of the long arm of chromosome 14 is a step in the development of many lymphoid malignancies. The rearrangements involved are to be examined in more detail utilizing a series of new lymphoma cell lines, including Hodgkin's disease lines. Other chromosomal changes will be studied to further detail the nature of chromosomal changes in these diseases. In addition several lymphomas from immune deficient patients will be studied to determine whether the tumor cells contain the Epstein-Barr virus. These data will be related to the cytogenetic and cell surface findings. The distance between the HLA loci and the centromere of chromosome 6 will be determined. This will be done using parthenogenic ovarian teratoma cells which we have determined possess only one HLA haplotype. The major chromosomal change in Burkitt's lymphoma is an 8;14 translocation. We will begin mapping genes to the long arms of chromosomes 8 and 14. These data will be used in an attempt to determine what genes are located in the segment of chromosome 8 translocated to 14. Disease syndromes, such as ataxia-telangiectasia, are known which exhibit increased chromosome breakage. The rare genetic disease, incontinentia pigmenti, may be such a disease. Patients known to have IP will be examined to test this question. There is some evidence that Down's syndrome children have an increased prevalence of extragonadal teratomas. This hypotheses will be tested in a large series of children with teratomas.